You Don't Know What It Feels Like
by NrupaOneDirectionxx
Summary: When your best friend steals the girl of your dreams what can you do?
1. That's Her

_**Author's Note: This is gonna be one of those stories where I have no idea what I am gonna write about next so we shall she how this turns out(:**_

**Logan's POV:**

It is finally summer! I couldn't believe that next year I will be a freshman in college! I am gonna miss being with the guys, but it doesn't matter because Kendall is gonna be with Jo in Florida and Carlos is going to go to a family reunion in Jamaica. I guess it will be me, James, and the girl I am crushing on right now. No, no it's now Camille. Her name is Madeline. She is the perfect girl for me. Her wavy brown hair falls just below her shoulder blades, her big brown puppy eyes that get me every time I look at her, and her smile. That smile had me falling for her since the first time I saw her. Sure I have told all the guys that I like her and they all approved of her. We made plans to hang on this summer along with James of course cause he has nothing better to do.

**_The Next Day_**

"Mom, I am going to go and hang with James and Madeline."

I don't think I have ever been this nervous to hang out with a girl and I would know about nerves becayse I have performed in front of thousand of pretty girls. She gives me butterflies that I wish I never had. I cna't get her out of my mind. Sure, we aren't a 'thing' but still I can't stop thinking of her. The closer I got to the park the worse the butterflies got. Until that moment I went through the tunnel. I saw a ton of lights then everything went black.

_**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn. What's gonna happed? I know it's short but it will get longer...eventually(: Read and Review pleaseee!**_


	2. Emergency Room

_**Author's Note: I guess with the lack of reviews I got from the last chapter that means this story isn't getting good so Imma try and change that.**_

_**Madeline's POV**_

"Where is Logan?" I asked James as he pulled up to the curb.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he will be here soon." He seemed unsure. It wasn't normal for Logan to be the last one to show up. He was the only reason I am here right now, I mean I like James as a friend and whatnot but Logan. He's well he is something different. Not in a bad way of course but heck I don't know how to explain it.

"Want to go on the swings?" James asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Not really." I said it a upset tone.

"Look, he didn't leave you hanging. Plus I'm here so don't be all sad about it."

"I know James. I tend to be worry about people who I am close to and Logan is NEVER late."

"We will give him ten more minutes then we can call him. That sound fair to you?"

"I guess."

"But can we go on the swings? Pleaseeeeeeee? Look I will even push you." He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"James, why do you want to go on the swings that bad anyways?" I asked wondering why a 17 year old guy wanted to swing worse then a 4 year old.

"Because it's fun and I haven't swang in a long time." He said looking at me with the puppy dog eyes that always get me no matter who uses them.

"Fine!" I said so that he would shut up. I was still worried about him. I just hope he is okay.

_**Logan's POV**_

I saw white lights only. Was I dead? No I couldn't be dead I still had to meet Madeline and James at the park. What the heck are these white lights? I could hear mumbling around me so I knew I couldn't be dead.

"He needs more anesthesia quick!" I heard somebody say.

"Right away doctor." I felt something enter my nose and throat. With this being said I was back to the white place again, pretty sure that I was dead this time.

_**What do you guys think? Is it getting better?(: Read and Reviewww.**_


	3. I Need To See Here

_**Author's Note: Since I got a review I thought I would keep that person happy by writing more :D. So here yea gooooo(:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Hunny get up."

"Ma'am can you please stop shaking the patient."

"You don't understand Nurse. This patient is my son."

"I understand that, but he needs his rest.

I could hear everything they were saying and I knew my mom well to much to know that she won't stop arguing till she had gotten her way.

"Mom, can you stop arguing with whomever you are talking to." I said as I slowly opened my eyes. Looking around I assumed I was in the hospital. The white walls seemed kind of bland but I wasn't here for the room. Actually I didn't know why I was here in the first place. All I remember was the tunnel I was driving through and then a ton of white lights. As everything came into focus I noticed that my mom was arguing with a nurse. She looked rather unhappy with what was going on.

"Logan, hunny are you okay?" I still didn't know how I ended up here.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember."

"If I remembered then why would I be asking you mom?"

"Well, I see nothing has changed with your sarcasm." She said coldly.

"Sorry Mom, I just want to know what happened." I said as my head starting hurting.

"Well you go into a car wreak. With a drunk driver." I didn't know how to respond to something like that. So I stared at her.

"James and your little girlfriend, Madeline are here."

"Mom she isn't my girlfriend...yet." I said slightly smiling knowing she would be here in a while to take care of me.

"Let me go and call her...I mean them." With that being said she walked out of the room. I tried to get my hair to not stick up in all different directions but that was a no go. I heard talking in front of my door so I tried to look as cool as any guy that just got into a wreak. The door slowly opened.

"Is he asleep?" I heard James ask.

"No James I'm wide awake thanks to my Mom."

"Okay good didn't want to wake you up there bro." Course you didn't I thought. I mean I love James like a brother and everything but I mean he can be a tad...well how do I put this nicely? Annoying.

"How are you feeling?" Madeline asked. I wanted to say wonderful because I was staring at her face.

"Pretty good for a guy that got hit by a drunk driver." I said laughing.

"Oh! You poor thing. " She said grabbing for my hand. That made me feel ten times better.

The nurse suddenly came in asking everybody to leave so that I can have my rest. Of course she didn't take no for an answer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Madeline said as she was dragged out of the room.

"Sounds good to me..." I said with a smile.

_**REVIEW :D Thinking that I will write the next chapter once I get FIVE reviews. Crazy I know but that's what I shall do(:**_


	4. Can I Leave?

_**Author's Note: So you guys know how I said I will right the next chapter once I get FIVE reviews? Yeah I lied. I suppose four will do even if 3/4 were written by the same person(; I guess I'll let it go, so with that being said READ ON!**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

I woke up to find my mother cleaning my room. I didn't understand why she would be cleaning a hospital room when it wasn't even dirty. I decided not to fight it as I was even more tired then before I went to sleep.

"Honey, did I wake you?" She asked as I tried to sit up.

I shook my head while I rubbed my eyes. I felt like I was in a daze and I'm sure my mom saw that to.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I heard her yelling as everything began to blur. I noticed there were many blurs as the doctors and nurses rushed in.

"Honey, it's going to be alright they are here to help you." Those were the last words I heard before I feel into a deep deep sleep.

_**Logan Mom's POV:**_

I didn't understand what was happening. Last night the doctors talked to me about Logan and his condition. The doctors told me I had nothing to worry about since he was going to be perfectly fine.

"Doctor! How is my son going to be?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that he is in a coma."

"You told me that he was perfectly fine yesterday when I asked you." I couldn't believe this. This can't be happening to my baby.

"I know ma'am we seemed to have not caught that one of the main blood vessels were damaged."

"How could you miss something that BIG?" I was read to go off.

"I'm sorry ma'am we are going to try everything in our abilities to get him better. He won't be in the coma for long. Tomorrow he will undergo a surgery. We need you to sign the paperwork." Being helpless I agreed to the surgery.

_**James's POV**_

Summer wasn't what I had expected. I wanted everything to be normal and by that I mean how everything was before Logan's accident. I was at the park again waiting for Madeline since she texted me to visit her here. We had been hanging out a lot after what had happened to Logan. I might be falling for her a little. She has the best eyes every and she is very athletic. I just don't know how to come out and ask her out. Maybe sometime soon I will man up and ask her.

"Jamey!" I didn't have to turn around to know who said that.

"Madeline." She didn't like what I had called her.

"Good thing you didn't call me you-know-what."

"Oh you mean..."

"Don't you say is James."

"Or what?"

"I won't be your friend anymore." She knew what to say.

"Fine you win. This time." I said giving her the satisfaction. "Swings?"

"You know how much I hate you for always going on those damn swings." She said standing up.

"But you love them."

"Yes, I love THEM. Not me pushing you on THEM." She added crossing her arms.

"Would you like a hug?" I said, arms wide open.

"Fine but I'm still not pushing you, fatty."

"We both know I am not fat. Do fat people have washboard abs? Didn't think so." She couldn't stop laughing the laugh that I loved. It made me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Cause I just won that argument." I said winking and starting to run to the swings.

Whatcha think? Hopefully you guys are not disappointed. Also I will be random with the POV's but they will fit in with the story. READ AND REVIEW(:


	5. Is This Real Life?

_**Author's Note: Anybody watch Big Time Break Up? I loved it! Sad but super cute. Oh and of course James was well James(;**_

_**Madeline's POV:**_

Since the past few weeks I've been having this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I talk or see James. Crazy isn't it? I thought Logan was the one I wanted to be with. But since the accident I've been hanging with James everyday. It gives me something to do then mope around thinking it's my fault that he got into a wreak.

"Madeline, you're phone was ringing so I picked it up. It's James."

"Alright thanks Mom."

"Hey Madeline." His voice melts my heart.

"Hey Jamey." He chuckled.

"Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure sounds good. I'll be there in a few."

The ice cream place was a five minute drive from my house so I decided to walk since it would be a good time for me think about everything thats going on in my head and heart.

"Mom I'm going to go get ice cream with James. I will be home at 10."

"Alright hunny, drive safe."

"I think I will walk there."

"Well still be careful."

"Alright Mom. Bye, love you."

It was rather warmer then what I had expected it to be, oh well.

**_James POV_**

I had a good feeling about ice cream with Madeline tonight. Mostly because I was going to ask her out. But I needed something amazing to do so. I had been thinking about this for a while and maybe it will work or it might just be a complete FAIL.

"Mom I'll be home later."

"Alright. Have fun."

Getting in the car I realized that I hadn't heard from Logan or his mom.

"I'll just go see him tomorrow." I thought out loud.

_**-Ice Cream Shop-**_

I've been here for 15 minutes I wonder what's taking Madeline so long! I looked around but she was no where to be found. Just as I was about to call her she walked in through the door. That smile lite up the entire place.

"Hello Ms. Madeline." I said standing up while she walked to the table. She let out a laugh and proceeded to get to her chair. We ordered and talked till the ice cream arrived.

"So I was thinking that we need to go see how Logan is doing." I said eating my fry with ice cream. She seemed down after my statement. "Unless you don't want to go." I added.

"No, that sounds like a great idea. We have to be there for our friend." She didn't seem happy.

"Maybe we can go be there for him 'together'?" I said hoping she caught my drift.

"Yeah, that's what I ment."

"Oh okay." I now felt down.

"You okay?" She said moving closer.

"Yeah, no actually I'm not. Something's been bugging me for a while."

"What is it?"

"I...umm...like you."

"I like you to. That's why we're good friends." She said not really understanding what I was implying. Maybe it's not ment to be.

"Let me do this one more time. I like you. Like I like you like you. As in more then friends." Woah can you say bunt? She seems surprise because she hadn't said anything.

**_Cliffhanger. I know you guys hate me for it but REVIEWS will get you to the next chapter.(; Also I realized that the chapter titles are misleading. Yes I have decided to mislead you guys REBEL I know(:_**


	6. Say What?

_**Author's Note: Since I am watching Inception which I have seen like five times. I decided that I would multitask and bring you guys another chapter to this story!(:**_

_**Madeline's POV**_

Did that just happen? Did James just ask me what I thought he asked me? I bet I look like a complete idiot right now. But look how cute he is with his little ice cream mustache! Oh no, he's looking at me I bet he would want a answer to that question.

"Excuse me." Madeline what the heck? It was a simple yes or no. Why did I just excuse myself when I didn't have to pee. Oh gosh he's looking at me. Wave, wave. Damn it. Ran into a guy with a jug full of cold water.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Ma'am."

"Okay, but I'm really sorry!" Oh I bet I look like a complete charm right now. Gosh why couldn't I just say yes?

_**James POV**_

How cute is she? Although I bet she feels lame for running into the guy and spilling water. Oh well I hope when she comes back again she has an answer to my question because I don't want it to be awkward. She's coming back!

"Hey James." James? What she ALWAYS calls me Jamey.

"Hey you."

"So ummm..." Oh no it's going to be a no.

"Oh well."

"No!"

"No? I tried." Disappointment.

"No, I mean yes."

"What?"

"Yes, yes I like you to."

"Well I know that."

"No, I mean I like you like you."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I said yes to being your girlfriend. Take it."

"Dang alright I took it." With that being said everything felt lighter.

**_Short chapter I know. I'm sorry I was to focused on Inception and Leonardo Di Capro(; REVIEWWW!(:_**


	7. Wait

**Author's Note: I haven't be on here for a while and I'm sorry! But hopefully you guys like this chapter and forgive me cause you know you guys love my stories(; So get to reading :D**

**James POV:**

I woke up the next morning being the happiest guy in the ENTIRE world, I bet this is how Lady Gaga feels every morning except you know she's a lady and I'm not...awkward. But I do feel like a happy person. After ice cream I drove her to her house and walked her to the door we were about to kiss but her dog decided to interupt. Oh well, I still can't belilve she's all mine. We talked about seeing Logan today and I'm sure he will be super happy for us as well.

"James, Madeline is on the phone for you."

"Alright, thanks Mother."

I pick up the phone and smile as I hear her voice say "hey boyfriend." I could get use to that.

"Hello my sweet girlfriend." She giggled on the other side.

"So want to go visit Logan with me?"

"Sure I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Sounds wonderful, I'll see your adorable face soon then."

"Sure you will, bye." With that I hung up. Could she be any sweeter? Nope that isn't possible.

**Logan's POV:**

I don't like being in this hospital room anymore, I want to see Madeline and I want to be able to hang out with my friends. That reminds me I haven't seen then in like two days. Hmm that's just flat out rude cause I lay in bed not doing shit. I need some ice cream, I want to eat my feelings out. Stupid pillow why can't it stay fluffy?

"Logan are you up sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy." How I love this woman.

"I am just coming by and saying hello, I have to go to work sine I can't take any more days off." And now I only like this woman.

"Okay..."

"But James and Madeline are going to come by soon, they just called." This made me smile a little. At least after all they hadn't forgotten about me. I couldn't wait to demand things from them and they have to get it for me since I can't do anything duh. First I'm going to make them change the channel, I'm sick of Dora making me tell her where everything is. I mean the freaking mountain is right behind you can't you see it woman! Gosh and she never lets me finish telling her what my favorite part of the trip was. Rude pants. I look over and see that my mom already left, I guess I was thinking too much to notice.

"Logan are you awake?" Is that Madeline? Yes it is I can recognize her voice anywhere.

"Yes I am come in."

"Hey how are you?" She asked walking in.

"I'm doing gr..." I didn't finish because the last thing that I want to see is her holding hands with James. Wait, are they...are they together. This can't be happing to me, not now.

**Damn, James be stealing girls from his friends. Review and tell me what you guys think and what you guys want to see in the later chapters, you never know I might use your ideas and credit you guys in my stories(;**


	8. Dora

**Author's Note: I know you guys love my notes cause they are always cool and what not :p Anyways how many of you guys bought Elevate? **

**James POV:**

I couldn't wait to tell Logan the great news of me and Madeline but the look on his face when we both walked in wasn't a pleasing look.

"Hey uhh Logan. How have you been?"

"Fine." He said not taking his eyes off the TV screen. I don't see why he is watching Dora. He called me a loser when I watched it. But it's a new episode so i'm going to sit down and watch it quietly.

"James can I talk to you?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Outside please." I wonder what she wanted to talk about, I hope she isn't breaking up with me cause this would have been my shortest relationship ever.

"What's up?"

"What's up...what's up? James he hates us. Most importantly he hates me."

"What are you talking about, he loves us."

"Did you look at his face when he saw us walk in holding hands? I don't think we should tell him we're dating..."

"I'm sure he already knows that we are together...considering that we were holding hands." I said.

"Point is around him we are just friends."

"Fine, can we go back in i'm missing my episode of Dora."

"Okay, remember just friends."

**Logan's POV**

Why does this have to happen to me. Stupid accident. If that didn't happen I would be with Madeline not James. He ALWAYS gets the girls. Pisses me off. Stupid. Oh look they are coming back in probably gonna tell me that they are together or something of that sort.

"Hey Logie." Did she just call me Logie? That's what she used to call me when we first started hanging out.

"Hey." I said still trying to avoid eye contact.

"How have you been."

"Good." Gosh, I just want them to leave why do they have to be here.

**Again I know it's short. I just want to give you guys some more to read. I hope it's good even if it's short. REVIEW please!**


	9. Awkward

**Sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been crazy busy with college. So I choose to write a chapter randomly at 2:30 in the morning instead of sleeping. I'm sure I'll regret it in the morning. But I think you guys have waited long enough. Xx**

**Madeline's POV:**

I couldn't break his fragile heart by telling him that me and James were dating.

"Do you need me to get you anything? Food, water, what about fluffing your pillow?" I hope I didn't seem to awkward.

"No I'm fine." He mumbled.

This was killing me, I didn't want to hurt Logan anymore then I have. Well I didn't necessary hurt him but he did get hurt of me well because of me. Why am I rambling in my head right now. I probably look metal right now heck I feel like I sound metal. I'm still talking to myself. James looks adorable watching Dora but Logan and ah. What do I do, well I should stop talking to myself first of all.

"How's the show?" Really this is what I ask. What is wrong with me. I should be locked up in a room.

"It's...it's good, I can't really see since James is pretty much hugging the screen right now." I looked over and saw James literary holding the television.

"Dora, DORA it's right behind you. Turn your head."

"Umm James, you need to calm down." I said feeling embarrassed for him.

"Don't you tell me what to do women."

"Anywho Logan, when do you get out of here?"

"Umm they said tomorrow at the earliest."

**James' POV**

Why doesn't Dora ever listen to me? Like I'm here yelling at her to help her get where she needs to be and she's ignoring me? No, that's not how it works. Next time you need to see where swiper is, don't come asking me. Cause you don't listen you just listen to Boots your best friend apparently. I never liked her. I prefer swiper, yeah that's right jerk. Oh my gah DORA right behind you it's swiper. Swiper no stealing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh right behind you DORA right behind yoooooooooou."

"Awkward." I head Logan say, I don't care. I'm proud. Saved her from getting something stolen. Just call me Mr. Good Person. With nice hair.

**I know it's kind of lame. I'm sowwy! Sleep hit me and trust me it's not fun. I'll try and write more. Check out my other story and also I might be doing some One Shots with One Direction (Please don't hate me) so check some of those out. I might take request to do one shots but we'll see how good they turn out. Love you guys. Xx**


End file.
